1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive systems, and more particularly to a real-time interactive conversational apparatus which exhibits pseudo-memory of conversation responses for an improved dialogue complexity and more realistic conversational performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems which perform interactive conversation are well known in the art. These systems have used a variety of different techniques to achieve interactive conversation, and have ordinarily had limited success at conversations which were more than mere simple question and answer sessions.
For example, commonly owned, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,972 and 4,078,316 disclose a conversational teaching apparatus which employs a time synchronized multi-track audio tape to store the educational conversation messages. It employs one track to relay educational interrogatories to a user, and the remainder of the tracks, selectable by a switching mechanism, are used to convey responsive messages.
Other multiple choice child response systems are exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,385; 3,020,360; 2,826,828; 3,623,238; 3,546,791; 3,273,260; 3,665,615; 3,245,157; 3,284,923; 3,538,621; 3,477,144; 3,708,891; 3,255,536; 2,777,901; 2,908,767; 3,774,316; 3,194,895; 3,484,950; 3,343,280; and 3,763,577, by way of example.
Various interactive television systems have also been developed For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,925 discloses an interactive cable television system. This system permits computer based memory of user input responses over time, and requires a very complex and expensive apparatus to operate. other examples of interactive conversation utilizing television may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,279; 4,847,700; and 4,264,924, for example. Generally, these systems require a separate microprocessor to perform memory functions, they require coding and decoding of the transmitted signal in order to be utilized, and allow little flexibility to select the content of the interactive conversations, since the conversation signal is broadcast separately from outside of the control of the user.
Flexibility and memory-like characteristics are desirable elements for an interactive toy system to participate in a complex interactive conversation. None of these prior art systems have been able to provide real-time interactive conversation in a toy, where the conversation complexity and teaching effectiveness can vary with the individualized past responses of the child. Further, without a separate microprocessor, prior systems have been generally unable to exhibit the memory-like characteristics which are necessary for a realistic interactive conversation. Those which do provide memory, do so in only the most minimal fashion, i.e. recalling particular facts, but unable to integrate these facts into the course of conversation.
Prior conversational devices are generally impractical for utilization as toys for children. Those systems which operate on magnetic tapes offer little conversational complexity because they are generally restricted to keeping interrogatories and responses together as a unit and do not enable compiling or accumulation of many interrogatories and responses. They are not interactive enough to retain the long-term motivational and educational interests of a child, and are therefore not the most effective learning tools. Cable and broadcast television systems ordinarily require very complex and expensive apparatus and a number of dedicated television signals to operate. Since the media used for transmitting the conversation is out of the control of the user (i.e. the program is shown at a scheduled time), rather than one which is removable and replaceable, the cable systems also offer little user flexibility in the content and scheduling of interactive conversation available to participate in.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.